reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles
Charles (a.k.a Charlie), Prince of France, is the 7 year old son of Catherine and Henry II. He is Francis', Elisabeth's, and Claude's, Henrietta's, and Emone's younger brother. He is also Sebastian's and Clarissa's younger half-brother, and he is the older brother of Henry III. Charles played a minor role in the first season but will return in the third season with a major role. Charles is the new Dauphin of France (next in line to the throne). Described as mischievous and a party-boy, he has recently returned from Spain to be taught by Francis. Francis' time is running out however and Charles is not interested in partaking in his lessons. Charles is a member of the House of Valois. He is portrayed by Peter DaCunha. Season One In Snakes in the Garden, he became engaged, and met with his fiancée, Madeleine. In Kissed, Mary had played with him as she told him, "Sometimes you just need to kick something." In Left Behind, When the castle is invaded by an Italian count with a grudge against the French King and Queen, Francis offers himself as ransom, while the count accepts he wants Charles and Henry too, and Francis protects his brothers and they escape with him through the tunnels. In For King and Country, due to Mary taking the throne from Francis by becoming engaged to Bash, the line of succession is broken and changed therefore Charles will no longer be in line for the throne and not marry Madeleine. In Royal Blood he and his younger brother Henry III attend a Frost Fair organized by Sebastian. Where they are supposedly kidnapped but in reality Bash had them sent to Spain for their "safety ". They never made it there because they were in fact kidnapped by Clarissa on their way. She threatened to harm them since Catherine cared for them more than her. Due to later events in the series, Francis is restored as the Dauphin and the line of succession is back to normal. Physical Appearance He has light brown hair and soft brown eyes. Appearances Trivia *His full name was Charles Maximillian of France. *Historically Charles was never Dauphin, at his birth he was created Duke of Orleans after his brother Louis had died in infancy the year before. *Charles was the third son of King Henry, and becomes King after his brother's death. *Historically, Charles was engaged to Elisabeth of Austria and not Madeleine. *Historically, he had 3 half-sibilings and 6 more sibilings from his parents marriage. **He died when he was 23 years old. **The same age as his older sister Elisabeth of Valois died. *He was second to know of Clarissa, first being Nostradamus. Gallery Charles IX of France.png Charlesib.png Charles 107.jpg Henry& Charles.png Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0132.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0130.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0127.jpg Tumblr mvckw5LEDp1rf03c7o1 250.gif Anna, Peter and Vanessa.jpg|Behind the Scenes Anna and Peter.jpg|Behind the Scenes Torrance and peter.jpg|Behind the Scenes Peter Dacunha.jpg|Behind the Scenes Torrence and Peter.jpg|Behind the Scenes Peter DaCunha bts 1.jpg|Behind the Scenes Peter DaCunha bts 2.jpg|Behind the Scenes Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0176.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0206.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0321.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0673.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0955.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1008.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0980.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1549.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1569.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1650.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1669.jpg Reign112-0730.jpg Reign112-0746.jpg Reign112-0723.jpg Reign102-0375.jpg Reign102-0794.jpg Reign102-0797.jpg Reign102-0800.jpg Reign102-0970.jpg Normal reign102-0983.jpg Normal reign102-0212.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Prince Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Child